musicislife2racingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye Edwards
'Nicknames' Flipper Jr., Little Aflac 'Early Life' Skye is the younger sister of Carl Edwards. They have a great sibling relationship, and Carl was the reason how Skye got her love of racing. 'NASCAR Career' Edwards made her NASCAR Camping World Truck Series (NCWTS) debut in the 2010 season at Daytona International Speedway in the NextEra Energy Resources 250, where she led ninety-nine laps, but got past on the final lap by Timonthy Peters, making her the second woman rookie to finish in the Top 3 in her debut race, the first being Summer Keselowski. She had qualified fifteenth for that event. Skye won her first Truck Race in the Nashville 200 at Nashville Superspeedway, where she led all but nineteen laps of the event, and would eventually go and win the race. That was the first time that she did the infamous backflip after winning a race Skye went on to win at Gateway, Indianapolis, Pocono, the fall Nashville race and, the fall Martinsville race, but only finished second in the Championship points standings behind Caleb Masterson. During the 2010 season, Skye had 4 DNFs, one at Kansas after spinning out and hitting head first into the outside wall. Second one coming from Darlington with a blown engine. Third one coming from Talladega, where she was caught up with the big one, and the last one coming from the last race of the season at Homestead-Miami after being accidentally spun out by Jake Masterson and hitting head first into the outside wall. During the off season before the 2011, Skye signed for a three year contract extension to last her till 2014. During the 2011 season, Skye finished second for four consecutive weeks, until winning the spring Nashville race. So far in the 2011 season, Skye has won at Charlotte, Texas, Iowa, the fall Nashville race, the Michigan race, the Chicago race, the Loudon race where Skye just dominated the Loudon race - only have six trucks on the lead lap. So far, she is leading the points standings, only having a 3 point advantage over second place Nikki Fox. The NCWTS is set to race at Martinsville on Saturday Octobver 29. Martinsville is a personal favourite track of Skye's even though she ran there three times in her carer, but she did finishes 1,2,2. So, watch out for her. She came in second at the Martinsville racing, coming so close in passing Denny Hamlin on the final lap of the event, but came up short. She won the Texas race this past Friday night, and coming into the final week of the 2011 NCWTS season at Homestead-Miami Speedway, she holds at 20 point lead over second place Nikki Fox. At the end of a rain-shortened Ford 200 with just 17 laps to go, it was declared that Skye had been the 2011 NCWTS Champion, making it the first championship in her racing career and the second championship for Roush Fenway Racing in the NCWTS. She had been congratulated from everyone that was involved in the race, including Sprint Cup Driver Denny Hamlin (who had finished second in the race, just behind race winner Johnny Sauter), Skye's boyfriend Parker Kligerman, and her brother Carl Edwards, who had come to watch the race sitting ontop of Skye's pitbox cheering her on and hoping she'll win the championship. It had been confirmed before the Michigan race that Skye would drive in the Nationwide series in 2012, driving for Roush Fenway Racing in the #60 Ford Mustang. It had also been confirmed that Skye would race the last three Nationwide Series races of the 2011 season: Texas, Phoenix and Homestead, to prepare for the full season in 2012 Instead of driving for Roush Fenway Racing like originially planned, she was put into the #18 Raybestos/Wix Filters Toyota Camry operating by Joe Gibbs Racing, which Skye was replacing Kyle Busch as he was parked for the rest of the Texas weekend after the actions that he performed in the Truck race a day before, intentionally taking Ron Hornaday Jr., as well as himself out of the race under caution. Skye had finished third, behind second place Summer Keselowski and winner Trevor Bayne. At the Phoenix race, driving the #60 Ford Mustang (by request of Carl), Skye had been running in the top 20 all day, until the final laps of the race, where she was collected in a wreck, which had included Jason Leffler and championship contender Ricky Stenhouse Jr. At the Ford 300, Skye had finished third in the race, behind second place Summer Keselowski and winner Brad Keselowski. 'Relationship with Parker Kligerman' At the 2010 fall Texas race was where Skye met Parker (through his boss, Brad Keselowski), where Skye and Parker hit it off like fireworks. They'd hung out after the race was over, which would progress them to going out on casual dates, until started a relationship between the two in December of 2010. During the =Nationwide/Camping World Truck Series Award Banquet that was taped on November 21, 2011 (set to air on December 2, 2011), it was rumoured that Parker had proposed to Skye. It was confirmed once during the televised Nationwide/Camping World Truck Series Award Banquet during Summer's speech where she was talking about winning the Truck Series Championship, and once again by both Skye and Parker on their respective Twitter accounts when people where asking if the proposal was real or just a joke. 'Personal Life' Skye is the younger brother of Carl Edwards.The two are really close in terms of a sibling relationship. Sibling (from oldest to youngest) Carl Edwards (brother) Kerry Earnhardt (half brother-in law) Kelley Earnhardt (sister in-law) Dale Earnhardt Jr. (brother-in law) Taylor Earnhardt (half sister in-law) 'Friends/Enemies' Friends: Carl Edwards, Parker Kligerman, Caitlyn Kligerman, Matt Kenseth, Lily Kenseth, David Ragan, Megan Ragan, Greg Biffle, Brianna Biffle, Trevor Bayne, Marissa Bayne, Ricky Stenhouse Jr., Hayley Stenhouse, Brad Keselowski (after the 2010 rivarly with Carl) Enemies: Anyone who feuds with Carl 'Twitter Account' Skye's Twitter account is @Skyehigh99. She mainly uses her Twitter account to talk to her friends, fans, Parker, and post photos of the places she goes to either on the road with the Truck Series or the off week/off season. Category:NASCAR OC's